


Prophet-Tale: A tale of legends

by Fr34k5how



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags to be added if the story progresses, Alternate Universe, Death, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/F, F/M, Feels, Female Frisk, Fluff, Gods, Good guy Chara but still sassy., Gore, Humans, I can assure you there will be feels., M/M, Magicalness!, May add O.c's when needed., Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Slow biuld, Souls, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr34k5how/pseuds/Fr34k5how
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In 1000 years time on the month of the bleu moon and purple stars, the purest prophet and the ancient spirit Chara, will align the stars and let forth the locks that held the ancient gods once more, where god's will walk hand in hand amongst the mortals.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> This is an Au fic that I am working on. I just started and this is my first work, but I really hope that you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolougeu: A tale of gods and prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first work but my first fanfiction/Au work.  
> So I really hope you like it and that you leave thoughts and comments, telling me what you think.
> 
> So enjoy!!

Once upon a time, there ruled three mighty gods of creation.  
There was Toriel God of Light, who embodied everything that was merciful. Asgore God of Darkness and keeper to the underworld. And finally the lost child Asriel, Lord of Purgatory and guardian of lost souls.  
These gods were responsible for the creation of everything. The earth and the humans upon it. And they all helped to keep the world in balance.  
There were many other gods as well all of which ruling over their own aspects.  
Despair, Hope, War, Love, Hate.

Death.

Each of these lesser gods adding their powers to the ever changing world around them.  
But trouble had begun to arise across the horizon.

Humans had started to create, to think and had become so advanced and powered spiritually as a group, they had decided they no longer needed their immortal creators.  
The gods were, to say the least, irked by this concept.  
And decided that the humans needed to suffer due to their foolishness. But there was once again an even bigger problem.  
A feud had broken the gods into three groups. Asgore wishing to destroy the humans for their heresy and impudence. Toriel wanted to handle the humans with a gentle hand, seeing this as a small mistake that the humans will realize how much they need them if shown that they are wrong.  
While Asriel wanted to leave the humans be.  
This indecision had went from a debate to an all out war that had spanned for many years.

After many suns and many moons the humans had grown fearful and annoyed with the gods on going dispute and had decided to seek out the help of the ancient spirit of humanity Chara.  
The humans sought out Chara and had begged the deity to help them in their endeavor.  
And surprisingly had agreed. Under one condition.  
Chara unlike the other gods could not leave their ethereal confinement. So they would need a human vessel to possess.  
The humans were very confused. But agreed either way. Selecting the volunteer Prosdiorismós to become the sacred vessel. 

With the possession of a god, Prosdiorismós received the power of premonition. The sight of the Past, Present, and future, amongst many other psychic abilities. Once the vessel was chosen and possessed, Chara could confronted the angry gods.  
Chara and Prosdiorismós approached the gods. First attempting to peacefully bargain with the gods.When they refused to listen Chara threatened them, warning them that if they did not listen Chara will be forced to seal them back into their realms. The gods laughed, claiming that chara had no power, could not seal them away, they could hardly survive without having to leech onto a human like some parasite.  
Chara was furious. Summoning the human's Soul and infusing the shining heart with their own determination. The strong magic had gathered around the human burning their body marking them where the magic had wrapped around them. And while the gods continued to laugh Chara had begun the sealing ritual. Locking the gods back in their respective realms, saying they will stay there until they learn to love without LOVE.

After the sealing the humans were over joyed and had thanked Chara. Gleeful that the gods were gone. But it was not over. After the sealing Prosdiorismós began to glow and convulse. He was having a vision. Speaking of a sacred prophecy, that:  
“In 1000 years time on the month of the bleu moon and purple stars, the purest prophet and the ancient spirit Chara, will align the stars and let forth the locks that held the ancient gods once more, where god's will walk hand in hand amongst the mortals.”.

In thanks to Chara, the humans had allowed Chara to continue the possession of Humans. But it was not at random. At the end of the current Vessels life, a new human is chosen through the a mark. And the humans who receive this blessed mark of Chara were to be worshipped and praised. But there was a problem.Chara could not possess children that are below the age of acceptance. An they would need to be trained in the understanding and ways of the prophet, so the council of souls was erected. To train them and prepare them for the sacred day when the gods would be released.

Many years have passed since those dark years, and peace has ruled over the earth. But a dark cloud hovers over the pure soul that has begun to accept their fate. This is their story.


	2. My lonely path and my unwanted future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My story began when I was born. Just like all others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter. More of an over view of frisks life and the hints at the next chapter. Sorry if it seems like I wrote it in a hurry. HOpe you like it.

My story began when I was born. Just like all others.  
I was a weak newborn, frailer, smaller than most. And yet I still kicked and screamed my way into the world. Determined to survive this grim night.

I still remember my mother's face, how beautiful she was. Even though I was so young and it feels so long ago. But I remember it clear as day.   
I was born in fall. And the sun glistened off my mother's face as she cradled my small form in her shaky arms. Her hair was long and had waves along the long chestnut colored strands. Her sea foam eyes glittered with tears that rolled down her tan skin and over the intricate crimson markings that curled over and swayed across her face and down her body.

When she smiled down at me, the brightness of it reminding me of spring. Kissing my red markings and pressing her heart pattern on her forehead to mind, whispering to me soft, sweet, words that in my young age I had yet to comprehend. I smiled anyway, seeing her eyes close, and her arms growing cold. Past being swept from my mothers arms is all that was left of my memory.  
I later on, when I had reached my New sprig years, I realized my mother had gave her life to bring me into this world. I blamed myself for it, though I knew there was nothing I could of done about it.

During my fletchling years, when my real full on training had begun, I was very lonely.   
New prophets were not aloud to leave temple grounds. In order to protect and watch over them until they were ready for Chara. So I was unable to go down to the village and play. That is not to say there were not other fletchlings around. Considering the orphanage had been moved here shortly after I was born. And it wasn’t because I didn’t want to make any friends either.  
It’s more no one wanted to be friends with me.

The children of the orphanage and People who had come to deliver offerings or to request blessing would always look at me oddly. They would never be mean or intentionally try to hurt me, but they always kept me at a distance. Whenever I talked or tried to play with others they would always excuse themselves politely and rush off like I was some sort or disease. These events had resulted in me becoming closer with my caretaker Laskavost and my teacher Akhandata. They were both members of the council and my adoptive family. Laskavost was a younger woman, probably around forty when she died, shortly after I reached metamorphosis. She was like my older sister she was so nice and always taught me cool things.  
And Akhandata, was an older women. She would always tell me good stories about the past and tales about my ancestor, Prosdiorismós. And the sacred prophecy that I played a large part in.

There were other council members to, there was Moed, who was kinda a big bull looking guy but was very gentle. He was also the only male council member.There was Dheeraj, who was a very patient women who always wore these pretty aqua blue beads. She said they were from her husband. But she says he passed away when he was young. Epimoní, who was a bundle of energy. I never really talked to her much since at the time she was still very new, but now we are good friends. And finally Adalet. She was… actually I can’t really say much about her, she was a lone wolf who usually kept to herself.

They expected a lot from me. Which was kinda crushing, if not a huge weight. BUt in all truth I never wanted to be a prophet… I resent the future that has been given to me.  
While other humans may control their fates and destiny through their decisions and choices , mine is already set out for me. But I plan to change that. Tonight! This is the day of my 18th birthday. And I will get outside these temple walls! I will see the city! Tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the easter eggs of the names! No if you do comment below haha!


	3. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk was ready. She could not accept this fate she had a life to live. Nothing could go wrong. Yes... she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the real story begins. Sorry if I'm taking long on producing chapters. But I'm also working on some other stuff so yeah. Looking forward to doing this story and starting a few new ones.

Frisk woke up with a shock.  
Her lightly tanned skin was soaked in sweat and icy waves traveled over her body.  
She shakily scanned the surrounding area of her room.Looking for the figure that had awoke her from her sleep.

Seeing nothing and letting out a sigh of relief, she shuffled off her fur laden bed, across the sand stone floors to the water basin across her room. The cold morning air blowing in from her balcony against her naked body. The water was fresh and felt nice, as she splashed her face some of the water running between the crevice of her beasts.

This wasn’t the first time she had dreamt of the dark flower bound figure. But it was different than the other times she had.  
It had always started with her in a dark,seemingly endless, room. With no doors and only the pitiful glowing of her red soul,that had done very little to cut through the inky blackness. Following the broken whispers blindly, the darkness getting dark, and even yet darker. As I walk, no… glide through the void.  
Until I finally reach the broken skeletal creature, his form constricted by the golden flowered vines that tethered him to the spot. His empty sockets boring into my eyes, his pleading for me to save him. But I know better I know he is evil. His soul was surrounded by malice, evil tendrils dripping and flicking as he reached out towards my brightly lit soul.  
I never had to fear him reaching out and taking it from me. The flowers that held him seemed to hold him firmly in place. But this dream this time when I saw him…. He had struggled against the flowers and lurched forward violently and ripping my soul from my hands leaving me with a burning sensation. Once he got ahold of it, a bright light exploded to life and blinded me, waking me in the state I am now.

Frisk stared at he reflection in the basin of water. Moving the strands of her dark chocolate hair out of the way so she may peer into her blackish eyes. They weren't quite black to say, when in the right lighting they were layered with a reddish reflection. Laskavost always said that they reminded her of heated onyx. She was always sillily poetic like that. I smiled at the thought and stood straight from leaning against the basin. 

Hearing the familiar turn of the brass door knob against the oak wood door, she quickly turned, making no attempt to cover her nude body. She knew who it was already. Akhandata entered the room holding frisk’s bright red robe and a wooden box with gold lining one the front.  
“‘Frisk! Child! How many times have I told you to not wander around the temple in the bare!” Gruffed the elderly women sternly.

“Well technically I’m not running around the temple, I’m running around my own chambers. And you’ve never talked to me about that.” Frisk says smirking and plopping down on her bed once more.  
Akhandata gave her a stern glare and closed the door behind her with a thunk. She wanders over to frisks chest at the end of her bed and digs out her clothes throwing them playfully at the young girl.  
“That is no excuse, you are turning 18 my child, today's the day of your acceptance ceremony! You are a bloom you should behave like such. Now put some cloths on girl… we need no full moons at dawn.” She snickered.

Frisk laughs nervously and begins to put on her cloths. Starting with her linen undergarments and moving to put on her long layered blue and violet skirt.slipping on each layer accordingly. Hen moves to claim the clasp top. Clipping the golden clasps in the back and making sure the violet crests are positioned correctly.  
“Y-yeah. That’s today isn’t it.” She looks over to her adoptive mother with a false smile.  
“It’s very exciting. You’ve been working so hard for this day. Lots of work, and I am so proud…” The women turns and looks at frisk giving a loving, wrinkled smile. “Oh dear… you look so… lovely..”.

Frisk looks down at the ruffled skirt with the chain like belt, looking like that a belly dancer would wear, and her bra like top. It was her mother's outfit and she frequently wore it during these summer months. She ran her hands over the gold patterning on her top admiring its beauty.  
“Thanks.” She said.  
The old woman surveying her blink in surprise. “Oh child I almost forgot.”. The old woman says turning to the gold encrusted chest behind her. “I got you something for your special day.”.  
Akhandata opens the box to reveal thick ring earrings and necklace made of gold and encrusted with rubies.  
“Oh my gosh! T-they are so pretty… I can’t accept these…” Frisk panicked. These must of cost her a fortune.  
“Nonsense child. You will wear these and wear them with pride.” The elder woman begins putting the assortment on her and leaning back smiling her hands on either shoulder on the young prophet in training. Then turning to the door. “Now finish getting ready and I will meet you downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably explain the age thing from the last chapter so:  
> Seedling:Newborn-2 year old.  
> New sprig: 3 to 7 years  
> Fletchling: 8 to 12  
> Metamorphasis: 13 to 16  
> Acceptance : 17 to 19. (But possession is at 18.)  
> And oak branch is from 20 to 50. Past that you are grey oak than past 80 your elder.


	4. Arising conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and kudos. It's really appreciated. I plan on making more stories n top of this and I really hope you guys like them anyway enjoy this hastily written chapter.

Donning my velvet robe I walk down the morning chilled stone stairs. Shuffling toward the entrance room of the temple.  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs the smell of incense fill my nostrils, the sweet scent of butterscotch and cinnamon causing me to relax my body, and let forth a peaceful sigh.  
At the bottom of the stairs I spot Dheeraj wandering to the library with an unnecessarily large stack of books.  
“Good Morning patience!” I shout happily.  
Dheeraj turns startled by my greeting dropping the books she had in hand.  
“Oh! Oops Ha Ha! Here l-let me help you.” I rush over, kneeling down and begin stacking the books.  
She knelt down along with me adjusting her crystal specs, turning the clicking cogs till she could make out my shape.  
“Wowie… goodness Frisk you s-s-scared me haha.” Her blue beads clink together as she dips her head down to inspect the books making sure none were damaged.  
“Yeah sorry. Didn’t mean to DROP in on you like that.” the girl snickered. Grinning wider as she hears the woman before her groan at the amazingly placed pun.  
“It’s perfectly alright hon. But please keep the puns to yourself. It is much too early for your silly antics.”. Standing with her books and beginning to walk away, but not before Frisk stops her again.  
“Um by the way have you seen the old woman?” She asks before Dheeraj can leave.  
“She’s in the garden.” Dheeraj, says and turns leaving Frisk alone once more.

Frisk turns to the wide arched door and walks out into the frontal walkway.  
The summer sun was warm against her skin and a light breeze brushed through her shoulder length hair., carrying the laughter of kids and the smell of flowers, from the direction of the garden. Frisk walks toward the garden, the old woman was admiring a patch of Halimium Flowers. Frisk remembered planting those 12 years ago. And back then it was only a small patch of the things and now they have become a blooming gardens worth.

Frisk stands beside by the woman.  
“Your mother would be so proud of you.” She whispers. Smiling at Frisk.  
In return Frisk smiles back thinking back to her mother and nodding.  
“Maybe… um.. Akhandata?” Frisk says neveouse.  
“Yes my child.” She says and pats the spot next to her on the bench. “What is on your mind?”.  
Frisk sits down and looks away from the elder, chewing the inside of her cheek.  
“I...why me?” Frisk asks. “Why was I chosen to become prophet…?”.  
“You are special child. You have been chosen by chara because you are smart, kind,and have a very strong soul. They sensed that you are strong willed and would know what to do if a conflict were to arise.” The old woman smiles pulling frisk into a half hug.  
“But… what if… what if I don’t want to become prophet…?” Frisk fidgets and frowns deeper when Akhandata looks at Frisk with surprise.  
“Why ever would you say that child, being marked by Chara is a great honor, you play such an important role in a very of prophecy, you should be joyous that you..!” “BUT WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE APART OF THIS DUMB PROPHECY THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME… I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS CHOSEN FATE!” Frisk shouts.

“Akhandata… I don’t want this..” She gestures to the temple and her mark. “The solitude, the responsibility, I’m not cut out for it. So many people will look up to me to do the right thing and I couldn’t risk letting them down… I just can’t we choose someone else…”.

Akhandata opens her mouth to respond. This wasn’t the first time they have had an argument like this. It usually ended in Frisk crying and running to the nearby woods and crying into the star pool at the base of Mt. Ebott. But before the elder could say anything one of the nannys from the orphanage puffing and running in their direction in great distress.

“Lady Akhandata!! Akhandata, I huff… the children they they, oh god!” The woman was in such distress babbling in broken sentences, panting, flailing, crying. Standing and gripping the woman shoulders Akhandata shakes the woman.  
“Child! Calm yourself what is going on! Tell me what has happened.” She says sternly.  
The distressed human huffs and breathes rapidly and clings to the short elder.

“My lady the children! They are gone… They have been taken!”

Things were not going as planned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm doing a sloppy job with this. Though I see people are liking it. So um yeah. Hope your enjoying it. If theres anything better I can do then let me know.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: In need of support and beta readers

Okay. So it has been brought to my attention that there are a lot of unanswered questions about frisk's  
Life and some other important factors that will help people understand this Au a little better. And not to mention a lot of spelling errors and rushed writing. This is a test fanfiction and I do plan on going more in depth into the chapters and answering a lot of those questions. 

Also on another note. I am in need of an editor and help in story building and the job is open to anyone who wishes to help out. Also because of this revision it will take awhile to get up, and I plan on posting it as a separate story. Though the very fist chapter will stay the same. But the 3 previously posted story will be changed.

So yeah thats all I really have to say for now..  
So if anyone is interested in the editor opening and the story building, just message me and let me know.

Also side note. I'm writing a few other stories so yeah. Plus I'm working through school so that may also slow down the writing process so I hope thats not a problem. Anyway yeah so.

Thats all I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and let me know if you want more or wanna see more from me. So uh yeah.


End file.
